If Prussia Steals Christmas
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Sweden received a phone call from Prussia, claiming he will steal Finland's favorite festive day so he could spend Christmas together. What happens...is interesting, if you know what I mean... Rated T for Sweden, one-shot, please enjoy and Happy New Years!


**Well, it looks like it is the last year of all, where everyone begins new things and venture off into the unknown, but I thought about something really important: What WOULD happen if Prussia steals Christmas and Finland gets the day off? Sweden is overjoyed (but doesn't show it); Finland is unsure of this stunt and Prussia-("I WILL BE AN AWESOME SANTA!")-he's so happy...**

**So, please enjoy this one-shot called...**

_If Prussia Steals Christmas..._

T'was the night of Christmas, white angelic snowflakes fluttered down in the chilling nights as we lay our scene into Sweden's home where he, the owner of his property, is steadily reading his newspaper in the couch near the window. Darkness of blue showered itself in the night, glittering stars shining brightly for this festive eve as Sweden stared at the newspaper without any sort of feeling except relaxation. But what he did not know was that soon his evening was going to change by the sound of the ringing phone...

_Ring, ring! _

Sweden's ear ringed at the sound of his telephone as he extends his arm and takes the phone near his left, answering the phone blandly while he did not respond to the caller.

"Uh, hello?" a male voice said. Sweden immediately pulled the phone away from his ear to not hear this man's irritating voice. "IF FINLAND IS THERE, I WANT TO SAY I AM GOING TO TAKE CHRISTMAS OFF YOUR HANDS SINCE I WANT TO BE THE NEXT AWESOME SANTA!" The man bawled out. "NOW YOU CAN GO AND DO THINGS WITH FINLAND WHILE I'M GONE, ALL RIGHT? TELL HIM! TELL HIM RIGHT NOOOOOOW!" And the man hung up suddenly.

That man who was yelling like an imprudent child was none other than Prussia, a once superior nation whose reputation was later forgotten by historians who only remember his country to be dissolute. Sweden could hear the long beeps echoing in his mind and he could not believe that Prussia would go as far as to purloin Christmas away from Finland; he should have known that this time of year is his most beloved time than any other the festivities. But something in Sweden's mind told in a whisper..._Think about it...Think about it... _

But what is there to think? Finland is going to be stayed put at home with Sweden and would not be able to... Then Sweden could realize the total fact little by little as pieces come together: he will be able to spend his lonely Christmas evening with Finland.

After ten minutes, Finland came out of his room with his full cherry-colored Santa outfit with his adorable hat, dark black boots and a huge empty bag he carried over his shoulder to begin his adventure through the miraculous night. His prideful smile for this execrating evening did not sink away as he walks away to the garage for his sleigh, eyeing the door straight on with each step taking his pattering feet made. He finally reached near the door with his eyes of pure delight shining broadly as his hand touched the handle...

But then, when his hand grasp the golden door knob, another hand suddenly arise over and took whole of his hand when Finland looked up in wonder to see his dear companion Sweden whose eyes eyed him with ardor and... Lust, maybe? He wasn't sure but he never noticed the warm touch of his hand slowly motioning over his red clothed arm and touched his arm lovingly, eyes still staring him down. But to Finland...he shivered in horror as Sweden's bloodcurdling eyes glared down at him, though Sweden himself did not know that he was afraid of his usual cold look.

"Finland, Prussia will be taking your job for this year," Sweden said offhandedly, "and that you will stay here."

"WH-WHAT?" Finland cried in pure terror now that his favorite time of day is taken away. "How? Why would someone do this? I need to do this; this is the only time of year that I can truly get into the spirit of Christmas!" Finland suddenly grabbed Sweden's shoulders and looked upwards in distress. "Why would Prussia want to steal Christmas?"

Sweden only stared at him, not answering. Right then he bent his back lower to hover near Finland's blushing face of fury and despair, yet he didn't know what was Sweden was doing until his lips made contact in a slurry kiss. Their tongues- or rather Sweden's tongue since it took the lead- swirled and danced with Finland feeling the anxiousness of being kissed out of nowhere and the secret of unknown desire letting him deliberately take control of him. Sweden had full power over him, and not just by height, but his staggering performance of kissing him desirably to the point where Finland could no longer feel his legs as they had became wobbling jelly.

Sweden took whole control, not letting such a prestigious chance like this slip away, and who knew when an occasion such as this was going to present itself again. Now...Sweden finally had the Perfect Christmas as they both spread their arms into becoming one.

...

"Su-san?" Finland whispered delicately to Sweden's ear. "Su-san?"

Finland stared down at the arm folded, snoring man whose mouth craved out a slight drool.

"Looks like you're asleep," Sweden snored loudly and made him giggle.

Finland leaned forward to his forehead, planting a kiss before departing his awaiting career for the world. As he walks over to the door, he opens it and makes it halfway but halts to look over to Sweden, which he muttered...

"Merry Christmas, Su-san." he said and left with a smile of happiness upon his face...

_The end..._

* * *

**Now that this is my last X-mas fanfic, I wonder what- **

**Prussia: OH MEIN GOTT, YOU EVIL WITCH! HOW DARE YOU NOT PUT THE AWESOME ME IN HERE? HOW DARE YOU PUT ME, THE ONE AND ONLY AWESOME NATION, AT SOME STUPID TELEPHONE PAR-*I pushed a mute button and now he is shouting mutely...yay!***

**Please enjoy and give some reviews as they are my sugar canes! **


End file.
